Second Chance
by mithi
Summary: Life is giving her a second chance. But her past was stopping her. Will she move on? Rajat Kavin Purvi Peep in to know.
1. chapter 1

A car stopped outside a building. A man in early 50's and a Lady in her mid 40's got down. Meanwhile a boy around 28-29 to got down.. He was handsome, dashing, all and all macho man about whom every girl dreamt.. He removed his shades and gave a look to his parents...Trio moved in. The man pressed the button of doorbell of an apartment..A man opened the door and greeted them...They entered inside and took seats in living area..

"Nice interior Malhotra ji," Lady said looking at the owner of the house.

"Sab hamari beti ne decide kiya hai Gautami g.." Karan Malhotra replied with smile.. .

Karan Malhotra, a bank manager by profession.. He was living with his small family of a beautiful wife and pretty daughter..

"Quite impressive.."Gautami said with a smile on her face.

"Karan ab toh bulao apni beti ko...kitna wait krayega?" Ronit said while looking at his friend..

Ronit Khanna, A top business man of city but dear friend to Karan..So they decided to convert their friendship into relationship..

"Uncle if you don't mind main washroom use kar sakta hu?" Rajat asked hesitantly.

Ronit and Gautami gave him a weird look..

"Don't look at me like this..I need to go.." Rajat said while glaring at them..

"Haan Rajat. That way.." Karan smiled..

Rajat got up and moved to that way..

"Karan, bhabhi kahan hai?" Ronit asked…

"Aur kahan apne favorite spot kitchen mein hogi. " he smiled and called for her..

"Yeh lijiye chai nashta...tab tak main aapki bahu ko le ke aati hu.." Nandini kept the tray on table and left to her daughter's room.

They all were having tea snacks while chit chat...Nandini moved to her daughter's room.. She knocked at door and found it open..

"Beta Ready hui ya nahi?? .." She asked while entering in.

A girl nearly about 25 years of age was ready in saree..She was looking beautiful…

"I'm ready mom.." She said with a smile…

"Bahut pyari lag rahi ho! " Nandini said cupping her face.

"Are you sure about this mom?" She looked at her carefully…

"Purvi please beta...Ab tak humne teri har baat maani hai...Shadi ke mamle mein humpe bharosa kar le..I know tu use nahi janti..usse jitna milegi jaan jayegi...Ache log hai vo. "Nandini cupped her face and pecked a kiss on her forehead lightly...Purvi smiled and moved out with her mother.

Here other side, Rajat entered a room..He sighed deeply and sat on bed..

"Kaise maa baap hai mere..Hey bhagwaan yeh items meri qismat mein hi kyun likhe they...Dost ki bimari ka bahana bna ke ladki dikhane le aye...Kya toofani maa baap hai mere! .." He was looking upwards as He was talking to God.

"Pta nahi kaisi adhi tedhi ladki hogi..Ab achi bhi hui toh kya?Rajat dekhne mein kya harz hai..Dekh le ho sakta tere liye hi ho..Par bhagwan maa jaisi toofani na ho. " Rajat smiled to himself and moved out of room.

Nandini took Purvi in living area..She introduced Purvi to everyone.

"Gautami yeh hmari Purvi I mean aapki Purvi…" Nandini smiled looking at Gautami.

"Nandini she's so cute.. pakka shararti hogi. " Gautami said while cupping her face in her hands.

"Haan bahut shararti hai Purvi aur ziddi itni ki toh puchho mat.." Nandini smiled.

"Thank God us shant Mahatma Rajat jaisi nahi hai..Ghar mein raunak le ke ayegi Purvi.." Ronit smiled looking at her.

"Hamari taraf se rishta pakka.." Gautami said..

"Ek Baar agar Rajat Purvi baat kar le toh?" Karan smiled and said..

"Dekho humne haan bola toh Rajat ki bhi haan hai..Bas Purvi se pucch lo..Purvi ko vo idiot pasand bhi hai ya nahi...Usey Purvi haan karde woh hi bahut hai.." Ronit smiled..

"This is really bad Dad.." Rajat said while coming towards him.

"Chup kar oye khote..Purvi agar pasand na aaye toh be jhijhak na kar dena.." Gautami said..

"Haww mom main aapka beta hu ya nahi? ." Rajat made faces…

Purvi smiled..

"agar mujhe ye pasand nahi aayi toh?" Rajat asked looking at his parents..

"Doesn't matter...Hamari bahu yahi banegi.." Ronit said and tweaked his nose.. Rajat made faces and Purvi laughed at his antics..Rajat looked at her and was lost in her laughter.

"Ek dum bache jaise ho aap...Aap ko bhala kaun mana kar sakti hai..aap kucch decide kare usse pehle I want to talk with you.." Purvi said but He was lost in her. Ronit shook him..

"Barkhurdar zara hosh mein aaye mohtarma kucch farma rahi hai.." Ronit whispered..

"Jee" Rajat replied...Both moved into room..

After talk of 30 minutes they came out...All of them looking at them with a hope…

"Meri taraf se haan hai...Baki Purvi ko jo manzoor ho.." Rajat said with smile…He squeezed her hand lightly..

Purvi smiled and nodded in yes..Both families were happy to hear this.. They congratulated each other...After some more chit chat Khanna family left. .

Purvi gave her mother a teary look..

"Mumma you know main nahi kar paungi...Vo achhe hai toh unke sath yeh na insafi kyun…" Purvi cried and ran to her room. She locked the door..

She threw herself on bed and started to cry...She was mumbling something...She didn't even realize when she slept..

She opened her eyes when she felt a touch on her cheek..She got up instantly. She checked the bedroom but saw nothing. She checked time, it was 1:40 of night...She got a glimpse of shadow. She followed the shadow and shouted…

"Kaun hai wahan?"

Shadow moved out of her room ...She was following the shadow..A shiver passed through her body..Cool breeze was touching her face…

"Kaun ho? I said stop?" She shouted one more time.. He turned the face back and gave her a look...She was shocked to see the person and immediately ran towards the person and hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi were shocked to see the person. She ran towards him and hugged him tight but she couldn't hug rolled down from her eyes as she looked at him. She tried to touch him but only got some fog in her hands..

"Kavin" She uttered his name and fell on her knees. Kavin eyes were too teary he tried to held her shoulders but his hands passed through her body..

"Purvi mat ro na..Tumhare ansu mujhe bahut tadpate hai.." He said while sitting adjacent to her.

She lifted her head and looked at him..She again tried to touch him..But She wasn't able to touch him. Her hand was passing through him..

"Main tumhe chhoo kyun nahi sakti? " She yelled in pain.

"Tum mujhe nahi chhoo sakti..main tumhe nahi chhoo sakta...Kyunki ab hum dono 2 alag duniya se hai.. Tum is duniya ki insan ho aur main bina is jism k ek aatma.." Kavin closed his eyes and tears leaked down his eyes.

"Kyun chhod ke gaye mujhe?"Purvi shouted.

"Tumhe toh fakhar hona chahiye mujhpe… Maine apne desh ke liye jaan di hai...Ek shaheed hu main.." He said…

"Mujhe toh akela chhod gaye na.." She shouted and ran to her room.

Kavin was still standing there...He was having tears in eyes…"Yeh samajhti kyun nahi hai ab hum kabhi ek nahi ho sakte...Main ab is duniya ka nahi hu..Isey Rajat ke sath nayi shuruat karni hogi.." He thought…

"Kash us din vo sab na hota.." He sighed and some memories flashed front of his eyes…

*Flashback Begins*

He was an army officer..He was appointed as captain..He was in Bangalore for his new posting..He was happy for 2 reasons, one was his promotion and second reason was his marriage. His wedding had been fixed with love of his life, Purvi. They were school time friends...They were in love with each other madly…

It was a fresh morning..He was excited as he got holidays for his wedding...He was leaving for Mumbai in evening...He packed his bag and was about to move but he got a call from higher officials...He instantly went to his seniors… He got to know about emergency that City was on red alert. Intelligence bureau informed them about some terrorist activities in city. His leave application was cancelled...He went back on duty ..

After hustle bustle of whole day...They found location where the bomb was planted...He reached the market with his team…Bomb squad team was trying to defuse the bomb but they failed.

"Sir yeh bomb defuse hone ke bajaye activate ho gaya hai..Humein yeh jagah khali krani hogi…"One of the officers told Kavin..

Kavin thought for while then he picked the bomb and kept it in his jeep and drove away from crowd...He reached a lonely place..Before he could get down, bomb exploded...He was inside jeep in that time… He was dead in order to save hundreds lives….

*Flashback Ends*

Kavin opened his eyes...He sighed and moved to Purvi's room.. Purvi was crying badly hiding her face in pillow...She recalled the happy moments with him which made her cry.

"Kash us din maine tumhe rok liya hota toh aaj yeh din na dekhna padta...Tum mere paas hote.. sath hote.." She cried aloud and lost…

*Flashback begins*

Kavin came to meet Purvi at her home...Purvi wasn't giving him chance to talk…

"Purvi meri baat suno.." Kavin was following her in every corner of house as she was moving here and there in order to avoid him..

"Mumma kisi se bol doh ke mujhe kuchh nahi sunna..Jaye ja ke apna kaam kare.." Purvi shouted..

"Purvi vo tera hone wala pati hai..Usse ache se respect de ke baat kiya kar.." Nandini scolded her.

"Mujhe baat hi nahi karni aur haan shadi bhi nahi karni.." Purvi said angrily and moved to her room…

She opened her wardrobe and looking a dress for herself...But She screamed when someone fell on her..Both fell on bed..Purvi was at bottom and Kavin on top..

"Kavin.." She sighed…

"Dekho Purvi ab duty hai toh jaana padega..Ab shadi se pehle aa jaunga na.." Kavin said while looking into her eyes. She closed her eyes...He kissed her eyes..

"Gussa mat ho na...Dekho ab Military man hu kaam pe toh jana pdega.."Kavin said

"Next month shaadi hai hamari aur tum jaa rahe ho.."She complained like a kid..

"Shadi se pehle aa jaunga.."He pecked on her forehead lightly…

"Shadi ki sari shopping mein akele kaise karungi.." She pouted while looking at him.

"tum kar lena...baki shadi ka joda mere aane pe select kar lenge.." Kavin smiled..

Purvi smiled and made him turn...She was now on top of him…

"I will be missing you.." She said making sad face…

"Bas yun jaunga aur yun aa jaunga.." He smiled...They were totally engrossed in each other...their sweet moment disturbed by Nandini voice…

"Purvi gussa shant hua ya nahi.." She entered and both got up hurriedly..

"Mumma samjha doh ise ainda yeh sab nahi chalega.." Purvi smiled..

"Samajh gaya madam." He smiled. He hugged Purvi…

"Besharamo main yahin hoon.." Nandini teased them..

"Chalo maa..Mere jane ka time ho gaya hai...aap log tayari rakhna main time se aake aapki beti le jaunga.." Kavin said and pulled the Purvi's ear..

"Kavin.." She shouted but he ran out...After some more run and chase…

Purvi bid him bye with teary eyes…

…..

She came out of her thoughts with her mother voice...She got up and felt her head heavy..

*flashback ends*

"Yeh kaisa Sapna tha!Kavin, woh kaise ho sakta hai?" She was confused..

She moved to washroom, took her brush and applied paste on it..Suddenly something striked her mind..She ran outside within seconds and shocked to see something…..It was unbelievable for her…

.

…

Khanna Mansion

Rajat opened his eyes with alarm clock...He moved to washroom and got freshen up…

He was in deep thoughts...He was thinking about Purvi and their conversation...He was just confused and little amazed about her confession…

….

*Flashback Begins*

Rajat and Purvi went to her room...Rajat stepped in while following her..She was silent but Rajat was adoring the interior..Colorful walls, her naughty pictures and the toys she had...He smiled…

"Lagta hai aapko rang bahut pasand hai?"He asked to start the conversation..

She just smiled in reply…he looked at her..

"Jo bhi kehna hai bina kisi darr ke keh doh..Purvi I know tum upset ho aur jo nervousness tumhe ho rahi hai vo kisi se pehli baar milne wali nahi...so just calm down and tell me whatever you want to say.." He held her hands and assured her.

"I love someone else.." She said instantly...He left her hands and gave her a look..After getting out of shock he smiled..

"Ohh that's not a big deal...Uncle .maan rahe toh I'll talk to them.."Rajat said..

"Rajat vo baat nahi hai...Mera already ek baar rishta fix ho chuka hai.."Purvi again said…

"Purvi kyun jhatke pe jhatke de rahi ho...Sidhe sidhe baat batao.." He sighed.

"Kavin Sharma, Captain in military. Usse shadi honi thi meri but us ek blast ne sab khatm kar diya. " She tried to control her tears...and narrated him each and everything…

"Purvi ab tum kya chahti ho?" He asked sweetly..

"Agar aap chahe toh na kar sakte hai.." She said..

"Aur mere nah ki wajah? sirf isiliye k tum kisi se pyar karti thi aur vo sire ni chada toh tumhe saza kis baat ki...Agar aisa kuch mere sath hota toh tum kya sirf is wajah se nah karti.." Rajat looked into her eyes..

"Mujhe tum pehli nazar mein hi pasand aa gayi thi...Aur mere paas naah karne ko koi wajah nahi hai...agar tumhe problem nah ho toh.." Rajat said...Purvi smiled lightly…

…..

Rajat came out of thoughts with his phone ring...He received the call and left in hurry..

….


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi was shocked to see Kavin sitting in a corner...She couldn't believe her eyes...She rubbed her eyes again and again...She wasn't sure about Kavin.

"How could he? Woh yahan kaise ho sakta hai? Mumma!" She shouted

Kavin came towards her…" Main sach mein tumhare saamne hoon Purvi.." He smiled..

Purvi sighed deeply…" How could it even be possible? tum mar chuke ho.."She said..

"Toh maine kab kaha main zinda hoon.." He said…

"Don't confuse me!" She said with frustration….

"Purvi kisse baat kar rahi hai...Pagal vagal toh nahi ho gayi jo khud se baatein kar rahi hai.." Nandini said while coming and passed through Kavin.. Purvi was shocked…

"Mumma!" She mumbled...But Nandini already left the room…

Kavin smiled.."Ab toh yakeen hua ke main ho ke bhi nahi hoon..tumhare siwa koi nahi dekh sakta mujhe…" He said..

Purvi cried.."Ab kya lene aaye ho...Jab ek baar mujhe chhod ke ja chuke ho toh kyun aaye ho… Mere ansu dekhne...Chale jao.." She shouted…

"In aansuon ko hamesha hamesha ke liye tumse dur karne aaya hoon...Yeh tumhari ankhon mein ache nahi lagte.." He sighed.

"Yeh ansu bhi toh tumne hi diye hai.." She said in complaining tone…

"Toh inhe poch ne bhi toh aaya hoon…"He smiled…

"Tumhare bina main kabhi khush nahi reh sakti…" She yelled over him…

"Jo khushi tumhe mujhse milti thi woh ab Rajat se milegi.." He smiled painfully..

"Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara..Main aaj bhi tumse pyar karti hoon..Rajat ki main izaat karti hoon par unse pyar kabhi nahi kar sakti...samjhe tum.."She was really angry..

"Tumhe usse pyar ho jayega..Koshish toh karo. "He said..

"Tum ab mar chuke ho na toh jao apni duniya mein..mujhe jo karna hai karne doh.." She shouted..

"Jo ansu diye hai tumhe unhe khushiyo mein badalne aya hoon aur badal kar hi jaunga.. "He said softly..

"Jo zakhm tumne diya hai woh kabhi nahi bharega chahe Rajat se shadi ke baad bhi nahi…" She cried and fell on her knees..

He was helpless..He can't even wiped her tears..

"You should move on Purvi. " He said.

"I can't...Nahi bhul sakti main tumhe.. " She shouted and ran from there…

Kavin had a painful smile…

Purvi moved to living area and surprised to find Rajat there….She sighed.

"aap yahan!" She asked.

He smiled.."Free tha toh socha tumse milne aa jau...Agar tum bhi free ho toh lunch pe chalte hai…"He said.

"Sorry Rajat main free nahi hoon.." She said..

"Ooh that's okay…" Rajat said with disappointment…

"Sorry once again.." She said and moved to her room…

"Rajat tum baitho, main chai lati hu…" Nandini said while glaring at Purvi..

Rajat smiled and sat..

"Kya Rajat ek ladki ko date ke liye nahi mana paya..Papa sach kehte hai tu bahut bda bore hai…"He thought…

Purvi entered her room and saw Kavin glaring her..

"What?" She said without meeting her gaze..

"Tum kahan busy ho?" He asked while crossing arms around chest…

"Mujhe unke sath nahi jana.." She said..

"Agar nahi jayegi toh use janegi kaise..Tere dil mein uske liye feelings kaise ayegi.." He said thoughtfully..

"Mujhe nahi janna kisi ko….Samjhe tum!" She said carelessly..

"Tujhe usse shadi karni hai ya nahi.." He asked…

"Ab haan kiya hai toh karni toh padegi.." She sighed..

"Toh madam get ready and jao uske sath.." Kavin said..

"Main kya baat karungi usse. " She said..

"Dekh jaise hum dono jate the jab naye naye mile the vaise baat kiya kar. " Kavin said..

"Tum toh mere dost the na!" She pouted.

"Use bhi dost bana le.." He smiled..

"Agar tumhe wapas hi aana tha toh tum gaye hi kyun?" She asked tearily..

"Meri marzi toh nahi thi na...Koi khushi se nahi gaya main…" He shouted.

"Kavin!"She gave him a shocking look..

"Agar tum chahti ho ke marne ke baad bhi main tadapta na rahu toh please apni zindagi mein aage badh jao.." He said while joining his hands…

Purvi closed her eyes and let the tears flow.." Kavin maine unhe sab bataya aur fir bhi unhone haan ki...mujhe nahi lagta ke main unse pyar kar paungi.." She said..

"go and get ready…He is still outside.." He said..

Purvi nodded silently and got ready…

….

Outside Rajat had tea with Karan and Nandini..He was silent listener whereas Karan and Nandini were cracking jokes and chatting...He was making face..

"Gautami sahi kehti hai bahut hi shant ho tum…" Nandini said while looking at Rajat...

He smiled in reply.."Ab budho se kya baat karunga main...Jiske liye aaya tha woh toh room mein band ho gayi hai.." He thought..

"Acha aunty Chalta hoon main.." he stood to leave.

"Chaliye Rajat main bhi chalti hoon.. "Purvi came and said with a smile..

"Par tum toh busy thi na.." He asked while looking at her..

"Woh kaam main baad mein kar lungi.." She said..

Rajat smiled and they left from there.

...  
A/N:- Thank you for all the love.

I'll write Sachvi aks KaVi story soon after ending this short story.

Keep reading.

Love

A/N


	4. Chapter 4

**First meeting **

Rajat and Purvi were in was driving...An awkward silence prevailed in car ...Rajat sighed deeply…

"Purvi tum itni chup kyun ho?" Rajat asked..

"Woh mujhe samajh hi nahi aa raha ke baat karu?"Purvi said..

He smiled…

"Toh kya kiya jaye?"He asked with a smile…

She didn't reply…

"Ek kaam kar sakte hai...Main baat karunga tum sun lena.." He said.

Purvi just smiled..Meanwhile he stopped the car..

"So here we are…" He said and opened the car door for her...She smiled at his sweet gesture..He extended his hand towards her, she lost somewhere in the past..

Flashback begins*

Kavin and Purvi came out for dinner at the same place...She was happy but she made faces after seeing place.

"Kavin har baar yahi restaurant!" She said

"Arrey mera favorite hai aur yahan ka food is yum.." He said…

"Huh.." She said angrily.

He got down and opened the door for her...He bent little and extended his hand towards her...She placed her hand in his..He held her hand softly and she got down ...He wrapped his arms around her waist….She smiled and moved in…

Flashback over..

'Kahan kho gayi?" Rajat voice broke her thoughts..

She nodded as no..

She kept her hand in his hand and she got down...He led her inside the restaurant…

Purvi was surprised to see the place...Her eyes were moist..

"Tumhara favorite restaurant hai na...Aunty ne btaya ke tumhe yahan ka khana bahut pasand hai so le aya…"He said..

She just smiled...He pulled chair for her...She sat...He sat adjacent to her….He ordered some drinks for them..

"Purvi kya soch rahi ho?" He asked…

"Bas kuch khas nahi.." She replied briefly..

"Dekho Purvi main tumhe Kavin ki yaadon se todna nahi chahta...Main tumhe tumhare har sach ke sath apnana chahta hoon...Badle mein tumhara thoda sa bharosa chahiye mujhe…" He held her hand and squeezed it lightly…

"Aap ache insaan hai par mujhe waqt toh lagega na...Thoda time de dijiye please.."Purvi said..

Rajat sighed.."Tum hamari shadi ki baat bhool jao...Uski itni jaldi nahi hai...Tab tak we can be friends…" He smiled and extended his hand towards her.

She smiled simply and shook hand with him…

"Purvi main abhi aata hoon..You order something for you and me also.." He smiled…

Purvi nodded...He went and Purvi was sitting alone...She was in thoughts.. She lost somewhere in past…

Flashback begins

Kavin and Purvi were at the same restaurant for dinner. Purvi was angry with Kavin because he had to leave the next morning. Kavin snipped his fingers in front of her…

"kahan khoyi ho madam? "he asked.

"mujhe tumse baat nahi karni Kavin. Bure ho tum. " she said angrily..

"arey ab maine kya kiya? Maa ne permission di tumhe sath laane ki. "he said innocently.

Purvi glanced at him. Her heart melted with his innocent face,but she controlled herself…

"tum bure ho. Tum mujhse tab milte ho jab tumhe agle din jana ho. Bolte ho 10 din ki chhutti hai, par 4 din mein chale jate ho. " she complained like a little kid.

Kavin smiled at her… "toh what should I do to make up?" he asked.

Purvi looked at him… "mujhe tumpe vishwas nahi. Rehne do." she made a face..

Kavin smiled… "okay boss! Agli baar aaunga toh sara waqt tumhara. Abhi bhook lagi hai…. Kuch order kare? " he asked.

She nodded positively. Kavin called the waiter and gave the order..

Flashback end…

Purvi was lost and Rajat shook her..

" Kahan khoyi ho. " He asked…

"Kahin nahi.." She replied…

"Toh kya order kiya tumne…" He asked..

"two cheese sandwiches with extra cheese and two lime mojitos." She smiled.

He too smiled…

"Cheese sandwiches!" He thought…

Waiter placed the food plates on table..He smiled awkwardly.

The waitor served the food. Purvi looked at him…

"jab bhi main yahan aati hoon, cheese sandwiches khati hoon. Kavin ko bhi pasand thi. Wahi order karta tha. " she said.

"it's yummy…. " he spoke.

Purvi looked at him reading his expressions… "Rajat are you comfortable?" She asked..

"Ya I'm fine. " He replied.

But he was really uncomfortable. He was not feeling okay.

"I think humein ghar chalna chahiye.." He said instantly. He kept the money on table and held her hand and dragged her out...She was confused…He made her sit in the car and himself sat on the driver's seat but suddenly went unconscious.

Purvi grew impatient…

"Rajat uthiye…. " she patted his cheeks.

She took the water bottle and sprinkled some water on his face. He gained consciousness but was breathing heavily.

Purvi looked at him… "aapko kya hua? " she asked.

He nodded in a no and started the car. Purvi stopped him…

"aapne apni haalat dekhi hai? Hatiye main car chalati hoon. " she said and helped him sit on the passenger seat.

"aapko kisi cheez se allergy hai? " she asked.

He glanced at her and coughed… "cheese se. "he replied.

Purvi looked at him surprised… " what? Toh aapne bataya kyun nahi? " she asked.

"tumhe pasand hai na! Bas isliye. " he said.

"arey! Aapko takleef hui na usse. Aapko bolna chahiye tha."she said.

"it's okay Purvi. Hota rehta hain. " he said.

"nahi hota Rajat.. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. "she said, her voice turning teary.

Rajat sighed and was about to say something when she said…

"hum aapke ghar jayenge, aunty se kahiye doctor ko bula le. "she said.

He guided her to his home and then rushed inside. Gautami was waiting for him.

"Rajat kya baat hai beta? Tune doctor ko bulane ko kyun bola?" She was worried.

"Mom maine cheese kha liya hai." He said while breathing heavily...

"Tumhe jab pata hai ke tumhe cheese se allergy hai toh tumne khaya hi kyun.." Gautami scolded him and made him sit on the couch..

"I'm sorry aunty. Yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai. " said Purvi while entering.

Gautami glanced at her. Doctor came and was checking him...He gave him an anti dote… He slept with the effect of medicine…

"Mrs. Khanna aap ko kitni baar bola hai ke Rajat ko cheese mat dijiye par nahi har thode din baad inhe yeh allergy ho jati hai.. Please dhyan rakhiye…" He said angrily.

Gautami nodded and the doctor left. Purvi then looked at her…

"I'm sorry aunty. Rajat ne nahi bataya ki unhe cheese se allergy hai. Otherwise i won't have ordered. I'm really sorry. " she said.

Gautami just patted her head and asked her not to worry.

"Purvi main driver ko bol deti hoon woh tumhe chhod ayega.." Gautami said..

"Nahi aunty jab tak Rajat ko hosh nahi ata main unke paas rahungi.." Purvi said with moist eyes…

Gautami just nodded...Purvi moved to his room...Staff already took him into his room…

He was lying in deep sleep and Purvi was applying some ointment on his allergic rashes...Her eyes were moist…

"Sorry Rajat agar main woh sab na mngati toh aapki yeh halat na hoti….I'm sorry…" She had tears….She was taking care of him the whole night and didn't realise when she slept...


	5. Chapter 5

**Her Care **

Rajat opened his eyes when sun rays touched his stretched his arm and sat on bed...He smiled to see Purvi sleeping on bed while keeping head on bedrest...He carefully made her lye comfortable...He wrapped her in a blanket…

He smiled..

"Kal sari raat yahan thi. Pagal ladki.. Rajat iska matlab yeh meri care karti hai…"He smiled at his own thoughts…

He freshened up and moved out of the room...He found his parents having morning tea in the living area.

"Morning mumma/Papa.." He hugged them and sat besides them..

"Tum, aram nahi kar sakte kya?Chalo go and take rest…" Gautami said angrily..

"Mom I'm fine...See" He said..

"Aur kal raat kya halat ho gayi thi teri..Ainda khane pine mein dhyan rakha kar varna bahr ka khana band kar dungi. "Gautami glared at him..

"Mumma this is not fair. " He pouted..

"What fair? Go and take rest.." She said in an authoritative tone..

"But mom!" He was about to protest but his Dad cut..

"Barkhurdar aapki mata shree sahi keh rahi hai..Aaj aapki sari meetings main dekh lunga aap jayiye aur aram kijiye.." Ronit patted his cheek..

"Dad aaj bahut important meeting hai I can't miss that. " Rajat said..

"Aapko samajh nahi aata ke sab kya keh rahe hai..Aaj aap kahin nahi jaa rahe hai bas rest karenge.." Purvi said, folding her arms around her chest…

"But Purvi.." He was about to say but Purvi glared at him..

"Aap abhi room mein jaa rahe hai matlab jaa rahe hai...Aur agar aapne ek kadam bhi room se bahr rakha toh aap Purvi Malhotra ko jante nahi hai..Mujhe aur tarikr bhi aate hai…" she glared him…

" Jata hoon.." Rajat made faces and moved upstairs…

Gautami and Ronit gave her a look...She became nervous..

"Aunty Uncle woh main toh bas…."Purvi hung her head down…

Both busted into laughter..Purvi too laughed aloud…

"Aunty mujhe aap inka diet plan de dijiye...Main dekhti hoon kaise nahu follow karte yeh…" Purvi said it a bit strictly…

"Ab humein uski fikar karne ki zaroorat nahi hai….Acha hai...Main abhi tumhe sab de deti hoon…" Gautami patted her cheek…

Purvi moved upstairs to his room.. She gave him some medicine and soup..He slept after taking medicines and She left for her home…

..

Purvi reached her home...She entered inside and found her mother glaring at her…

"Why are you glaring at me like this?" She rolled her eyes..

"Kya zaroorat thi use cheese khilane ki...Usko allergy hai...Agar kuch ho jata toh?" Nandini asked angrily…

"Mumma maine jaan ke nahi kiya… Mujhe toh pata bhi nahi tha ke woh cheese allergic hai…" Purvi protested…

"Nahi pata tha toh khud se order kyun kiya...Rajat se pucch leti kuch par nahi madam jee ko bas marzi karni hai.." Nandini was scolding her..

Karan who was a silent listener finally spoke.."Nandini usne jaan bhujh ke toh nahi kiya na..Aur na uski aisi intentions thi.." Karan said..

"I know Karan par agar Rajat ke parents ko yeh baat buri lag gayi aur woh Purvi ko blame karenge toh...Isiliye isse bolti hoon..hmaesha mann ki matt kiya kar..thoda dusre ki pasand na pasand puch liya kar.." Nandini sighed..

"Mumma Rajat ne kaha order kar doh toh maine cheese sandwiches order kar diye...Woh Kavin ke favorite hai na Isiliye.." Purvi said…

"Kavin! Mannu tujhe samajh kyun nahi aata...Woh Kavin nahi hai Rajat hai..Bhool jao Kavin ko woh ab kabhi laut ke nahi ayega… Kavin was your past ane Rajat is your present...Samajh lo yeh baat.." Nandini almost yelled in anger.

Purvi gave her an unbelievable look and ran to her room…Tears were rolling down on her cheek from eyes..She sat on her bed while crying...

" Purvi. ." Kavin tried to wipe her tears but in vain as he couldn't touch her ..She lifted her face and looked at him tearily..

"Stop crying yaar!" He said in a low tone.

"What stops you from crying? yeh jo ansu dekh rahe ho na..tumne diye hai mujhe. Bade aaye stop crying…"She said crying.

Kavin felt bad..He sat silent.

"Tum chale gaye toh apni yaadein kyun chhod gaye..un sabko bhi apne sath kyun nahi le gaye...Kyun chhod un palo ko un lamho mein mere dil mein...Le jate woh sab bhi sath..Tumhari adatein jo mujhe bhi lag gayi hai unki wajah se Rajat ko kitni preshani hui…" She was complaining to him..

he was smiling while listening.

"Kavin meri kya galti agar Rajat bimar huye toh mujhe thoda pata tha ke unhe kis cheez se allergy hai...Mumma ne mujhe itna danta.." She said sadly..

"Koi baat nahi Purvi..Chalo yeh toh pata chala ke tumhe uski fikar toh hai. " Kavin smiled..

"Fikar mujhe sabki hoti hai..iska koi aur matlab toh nikalo hi mat. " She said angrily..

"Acha ke paas ja rahi ho na.." He asked..

"Kyun?" She asked confusedly..

"Uski tabiyat kharab hai...tumhe uska khyal rakhna chahiye.." Kavin said…

"Mujhe kahin nahi jana.." She said stubbornly..

"Purvi tumhe wahan jana chahiye.. Tumhara hone wala pati hai...Uske sath time spend karogi toh tum dono ek dusre ko jaan paoge aur tabhi toh tum use qreeb ja paogi.." He said thoughtfully…

"Kavin please don't force me.." She cried.

"Purvi bahut lambi zindagi padi hai tumhare aage...Use yun ro ro ke toh nahi kaat sakte na! You should move on...Tumhara aane wala khushaal kal Rajat ke roop mein khada hai ab tujhe khud uski aur kadam bdhana hai...So purani baaton ko picche chhod doh aur ane wale kal ko apna lo khushi se.." He smiled..

Purvi gave him an unbelievable look.. Kavin just nodded..

She rushed to the washroom...


End file.
